Percy Jackson :Agent of SHIELD
by stonecold
Summary: After thinking that he had it all and then losing everything he finally might have found a place were he belongs. I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR PERCY JACKSON
1. Chapter 1

**So i just had the idea and said why not so here it is.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

So I had to say it all went to pot at about the same time.

**_flash back_** •**throne room**•

"So"Percy said. "You mean to tell me you think that I was a spy for the two people that I helped you defeat or am I misunderstanding of what is happening here?" they nodded there heads yes. " So you are saying that I went to Tartarus let my girl friend die defeated Mother earth herself that was all a master plan to be a spy on you Olypians. Only a few of them nodded this time the ones that did not were Athena my dad Hephaestus Hermes and Apollo. But it was still five to seven so then they sent me away, took my sword and my my demigod sent and just put me in the mortal world. Well I suppose I should make the best of this.

_**flash back end**_

So it has been about five years sense I was banished i have really just been doing what I do best making the world a better place.  
Yeah I have just been taking out the Drug lords and just bad guys right now I am about take a corrupt diplomat he well... best not say what all he has done but any way. So right I am setting up for taking him down getting out my new sniper rifle 'thank you Hephaestus' I thought what I am still friends with a few of the gods but the cool thing about this new rifle is that Hephaestus enchanted so only I can use it. So now the waiting game.

Ten minutes later.

So he finally got here 'stupid rich people thinking that they can arrive when ever they want' but anyway wait for him to start his speech once he started speaking I started counting. Five... Four... Three... Two... One... I pulled the trigger and watched as people rushed toward the stage. I put my gun in my bag and walked down stairs when I got to the bottom I saw a black man with an eye patch that said "mister Jackson I think you need to come with us."

* * *

hey if you enjoyed this please review or else i might not go on thanks for reading.


	2. AN very important please read

So yeah I took down the last chapter. I think instead of trying to rush it I will just go with flow try to make the chapters better. But now I have to things I need to address one being were would you guys like to see this story go I mean I had no idea that this thing would do this well. And to tell the truth I don't really know were to go with this I got a rough outline of what I would like to do so I need your help any and all help I will be thankful for. And #2 on my list is I need a beta straight up I just need one so if you would like to be one plese send me a short little story if possible over 100 words would be nice. So yeah until next time I am going to make this next chapter a good bit longer and hopefully better. I had a few people say that it could use some work and there right I looked back at the chapter and it sucked so yeah I will try to get better and I hope you guys bare with me until next time this is stone and I'm out. 


	3. The real beginning

**Hope you enjoy it took longer than i wanted Sorry and a large thank you to DiffrentKindOFAsian for helping a ton so enjoy.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

So it has been about a year since I started working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Funny thing was, it's not that much different from what I had been doing before this. I get paid though and that helped to pay the bills- not complaining there. Also, I might have a certain clearance that allows me to move around much more easily. Anyway, here I am reminiscing of the opportunity I was given. I still remember the day I was recruited.

_**Flash bac**__**k**_

Following a menacing pirate looking guy would probably be a bad idea but I know how to take care of myself. I followed after the guy who took me to this big flying- I really don't know what to call it but it was massive and just unbelievable. Fury- which I found out was his name. Almost reminded me of the Furies but anyway, he was showing me around eventually as we got to the top of the- I'm just going to go ahead and call it a spaceship because it is what it is.

"So tell me. Why is it that you do what you've been doing?" Fury asked as he stood straight up with hands clasped behind his back.

I felt the urges to mirror Fury posture but instead, I stood up resting on one leg and kept my arm crossed in front. "I would imagine the same reason that you do to keep the world from destroying itself for the most part." I said nonchalantly.

"Well Mr. Jacks -"

"Please. Just call me Percy." I interrupted.

"OK. Well then Percy. I am hoping that you will join a team I am putting together," I frowned. Fury made no indications that he notice as he continued on his talk. "I am calling it the Avengers. I was wondering if you would like to be part of this team.

I stared at Fury for a moment, thinking of different possibilities. Finally, I made up my mind. "Sorry, Fury. Being on a team is just not for me right now. Maybe some other time. I might change my mind." And with that I stepped forward and jumped off the spaceship. All the while turning to Fury and giving him a wink and a salute. I couldn't care less how surprised looking his face was.

**Fury POV**

I edged closer to where Percy jumped off. I'm not surprised that he said no. Still, he could at least stay longer and listen to my full plan. It irked me that this individual have a rebellious attitude. I pondered on whether or not Percy Jackson will be a great asset or a ticking bomb that could endanger my goals. Either way, I need to know more about him. I shrugged it off and walked away. I couldn't care less how he going to survive that fall.

**Percy POV**

As soon as I've returned to my apartment, I could sense a presence in there that I did not recognize. I took a deep breath and braced myself as I walked in.

What I saw was a Caucasian man in his mid to late forties. His hair was somewhat receding at the front and slightly, just slightly, a little balding but it was hardly noticeable. My ADHD tend to pick up on the slightest details. After a few seconds of analyzing, I made the first move. "So I guess Fury sent you here to convince me to join his team?" I asked, having some interest on Fury stubbornness.

"No. I came here on my one accord-" he replied then he turned to look at me. " I came here because I know who you are, Percy... or should I said, were." I frowned. My senses went sky high as I readied myself for any incoming dangers.

"No need for that Mr. Jackson-" I slightly relaxed but still on alert. "Correct me if I'm wrong. Perseus Jackson, commonly known as Percy, the man who led an armies on many occasion within two wars and won." My face scrunched just hearing my actual name.

"Despite being a savior, you ended up losing just about everything. You are probably the most powerful demigod of all time yet, somewhat broken and vulnerable. How am I doing so far?" The man asked innocently.

I felt anger rising up inside. But with a steely calm I asked in a tone that promised bloodshed, I straight up asked him. "What in Tartarus do you want. Choose your next sentence wisely or it very well could be the last."

The man backed a little but he managed to remain calm as he raised his hands in surrender. "All I want from you is to do what you do best and that is to save the world. I know that you have been doing your best on your own but I want you to help me with the ones that matter. I need someone with your talents who can take care of some of the things that we can not. I need you to help make this world a better place." The man finished.

I thought for a moment. "What's your name?"

"Coulson. Agent Phil Coulson." was his reply.

* * *

**So here you go please give me a review for my birthday yep that is today so make my day and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

** I will just start this off by saying sorry for taking so long but school work and other things have kept me busy, so yeah sorry and enjoy. **

* * *

**Percy POV**

So I was just sitting in my room on the helicarrier doing some paper work- yes, even spies have to do it. Anyway I was just sitting there and just enjoying the peace and quiet in the room. Now that I think of it, the only time I can be by myself without any interruption was when I did some paperwork. The Fates however, being their usual mean self, trying to make my life difficult always have something for me. Of all times to be interrupted, it just had to be now. The metal door slid open and an agent walked in.

"Sir you have been ordered by director Fury to interrogate a high priority man in the investigation of the tesseract," the agent said while standing with his hands behind his back. "The interrogation will be done at the containment room meant for the Hulk." he continued.

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "All right. I will be right there." I said

The agent kept standing there, looking at me. "Go! I'll be there!" I exclaimed.

As soon as I 'assured' him that I'll be moving, the agent nodded and left my room so I could finish my work. As soon as I was done I got up and went out for the interrogation.

When I got there I saw a thin and pale man standing in the middle of the container. I knew who this man was. It was Loki- the god of trickery and mischief. He had an evil plan in motion but no one was able to get much information, even Thor himself. I wondered why they sent me to do it, it would have been much better to send someone with more interrogation skill. Romanov was a good example. I can't complain much seemingly an order was an order. So I, Percy Jackson, had to suck it up and do my job.

As I was walking closer to him, I noticed something weird about him. I can see Loki standing right in front of me, smirking like an idiot. However, there was something off about him. He wasn't moving at all. Almost like a statue. I raised my hand toward him. I felt a tug in my gut that I knew all to well. That's when I realized something was wrong. There was no presence of water in this body. I closed my eyes for a moment. "You sneaky rat..." I whispered under my breath.

I walked over to the manual switch at the bottom of the steps. I keyed in the code for opening the door. After a beep which meant that my access was granted, the glass door slid open. Moving slightly to the left, I looked at the not moving figure of Loki. I took out a knife I've I'd hidden in my boot and threw it at Loki. The knife passed through and 'Loki' shimmered and disappeared. I cursed and went to the nearest terminal and alerted the whole ship of the trouble. As soon as I was done, I heard the sound of quite footfalls from behind me.

I turned around in time to catch a fist coming toward my head. "Loki what an unpleasant surprise," I glanced quickly at his fist.

"I guess we can agree on that. It's an absolute displeasure of meeting you," Loki said.

Using my right leg, I tried to knee him on his stomach. Loki however used his free hand to elbow the area just above my knee cap. It stung a little as he used the same hand to punch me in the gut. I dodged sideways as his hand followed through. I grabbed his hand with my right's should just be right, used my right leg to hooked the back on Loki's right ankle. With quite a large amount of the delete the force, Loki slipped and fell to his back with both hands still being held by me.

"What's your plan Loki?" I hissed.

"Well, it's simple, really. Plus, I don't have to do it. You guys are doing everything for me. Are you sure you should be here, Perseus?" Loki said nonchalantly.

I cringed at my actual name. What was he planning? The only possibility I could think of was a weapon. Suddenly, the helicarrier shook as a distant sound of explosion was heard. I growled. Weapon? Think, Percy. Think. A realization hits me.

"Hulk..." I breathe out.

Loki smiled, confirming my suspicion. Loki kicked me and flipped me over, as I landed above him. We both scrambled to get up. I got into a defensive, fighting position.

"Very clever, Perseus. Didn't lowercase d in didn't know you had it in you(,)" Loki pointed out sarcastically.

I moved forward, giving him jabs and punches which didn't hit him. When one landed, he disappeared. I turned around as Loki was already in motion of throwing a punch at my head. I dodged but he made a kick that I did not see and it made contact with my groin that dropped me instantly. After that, I felt a blow to my head that made everything go dark.

**Coulson POV**

As I watched Loki stand not stand over agent Jackson's body I felt to many emotions to count but I readied the weapon and said " Steep away please." he looked up at me to see the giant weapon in my hands.

"you Capitalize the Y in you like this?" I asked(,) he just kept looking at it so I kept going and said, " (delete space and capitalize W in we) we started the prototype from back when you sent the Destroyer even I don't know what it does want to find out?" I asked but right after I said It I felt Something strange I looked down to see Loki's spear throw threw my chest I feel to the ground as he walked past me the hologram already gone as he was walking away I said," You're gonna lose."

He capitalize h in he and put this portion of the last paragraph attached to this one looked back with mild Irritation and asked,"why?" he said in a soft tone.

"Because It's lowercase I in it's in your nature," I said

He looked at me and took a step forward and said. (, not .)"Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

I looked him in the eye and said, " You lack conviction. "

He looked a bit angry and said, "I don't think I - " but that was as far as he got before I pulled the trigger and shot a ball of orange energy that hit him in the chest and threw him through the wall." So that's what it does," I mutter to myself.

**Percy POV**

As I woke up I saw Coulson laying lying on the ground with blood coming from his chest, I ran to him with tears already forming in my eyes. When I got to him, I knelt beside him. Once he realized that I was there, he turned to me," So, how is your day going? I hope it was rather pleasant for you."

I scoffed at the irony of it all, "Well, I had a pretty good day. Had the crap kicked out of me but you know, nothing too exciting." I laughed a little.

Coulson smiled weakly at me, "Well I think my day was just a little bit better than yours. You know, getting stabbed in the chest and, that does not happen every day."

I looked down into his eyes to see the life slowly fading from his eyes you don't need to repeat that part just delete it but before he made that trip to Elysium, he grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me closer as he looked me in the eyes and muttered one word. Proud. His life was gone as quick as that, I stared at his lifeless body with tears running down my face. "Coulson, no... Coulson wake up, please," but I knew no mater matter how much I wanted him to, he would never come back.

After a few moments the medics came to confirm what I already knew. My mentor, my trainer and the closest thing I have to a real father in this world was gone.

* * *

**Don't think i don't know what most of you are thinking You're thinking " hey MR. Stone um i am not sure if you noticed but Percy and Coulson never had a father son relationship so why is there one." that my dear readers is because i did not want to bore you with a chapter like that (and you know the fact that i forgot to do it has nothing to do with it.) but yeah hope you enjoyed, bye and have a great time.**


End file.
